Je souhaite mourir
by Une petite fille perdue
Summary: Lorsque l'on est immortel, ont trouve le temps long. On souffre, on est triste, on s'efforce de garder le sourire sans toujours y arriver. On côtoie la mort sans jamais pouvoir y goûter, au point d'en faire notre priorité. " Je veux mourir... je dois mourir... "
1. I

**I**

La mort : châtiment donné par la vie à ceux qui ne méritent de recevoir un cadeau. Une épreuve dur, très dur, à passer mais que tout le monde subit au moins une fois devant sa vie. Tout être qui naît doit irrémédiablement mourir, tel est le cycle de la vie. Personne n'est immortel, personne n'échappe à cette règle. Personne, sauf lui.

Durant des années, il a cottoyé la mort, l'ffleurant à chaque fois du bout des doigts sans jamais pouvoir y goûter. S'en est grisant. A mille cent soixante-huit ans, il en a vu défiler des vies, il en a vécus des choses, il en a fait des guerres même si, celle dont il sera le plus marqué, sera celle de la survie de l'humanité ; celle qui opposée l'humanité tout entière – qui, afin de survivre s'était retranché derrière d'immenses murs – aux Titans, ces êtres humanoïdes qui ne tuaient l'humain que pour le simple plaisir de semer le chaos autour d'eux. Malgré cela, et malgré les nombreux obxtacles et difficultées, ils y sont parvenu à gagner cette guerre, lui permettant ainsi d'assister à l'évolution de l'homme jusqu'à nos jours.

Il s'ennuyait de la vie désormais et voulait la mort. De pouvoir y goûter au moins une fois, juste une fois. C'est son plus grand rêve, son voeux le plus cher.

-Arrêt : Shiganshina, annonça la voix féminine enregistré du train.

Soupirant tout en attrapant son gros sac ainsi que sa valise, Levi se leva de son siège, libérant ainsi la place pour d'autre et descendit du wagon. Sur le quai, une foule abondante s'activait telles des fourmis dans leur fourmilière. Levi détestait la foule. Surtout lorsqu'elle se presse, gueule, vous bouscule sans s'excuser – vous jetant même des regards noirs – sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Et là, sur ce quai de métro, c'était le cas. L'adulte jeta un regard des plus noir à un jeune qui était passé non loin de lui, le bousculant au passage dans le but de ne pas louper son train. Se retrournant, près à lui rejeter la faute dessus, le garçon se tut et déglutit en découvrant le regard de Levi qui, après avoir fait claquer sa langue dans sa bouche, se détourna et partit en direction de la sortie. Il fallait qu'il sorte sinon il allait faire des meurtres. " **Boucherie à la gare de Shiganshina !** Hier, en fin de matinée, un homme a massacré toutes les personnes présentes sur son quai suite à une simple bousculade dont il n'était pas le fautif. " Non, décidément, il vallait mieux qu'il sorte s'il ne voulait pas faire la une des journeaux de la ville voir du pays entier.

Du monde. Partout du monde. Trop de monde. Comment la gare pouvait-elle être si bondée alors que la petite ville qu'était Shiganshina n'était en rien la plus grande ville après la capitale ? S'était plutôt un petit patelin que l'on pourrait presque califier de paumé. Même Trost était bien plus grosse ! Pourtant, elle était appréciée des touristes qui venait la visiter elle et ses nombreux commerces, son paysage campagnard et son jolie port improvisé à la rivière qui relié Shiganshina, Trost et la capitale, Maria.

Posant un premier pas dehors, Levi respira un bon coup, essayant par la même occasion de faire redescendre la tension. Comme il le pensait, peu de gens ne marchaient dans les rues, même à cet heure-ci. Dans le contraire, à Maria, il aurait été impossible de marcher sans bousculer un ou deux – voir plus – passant. En face de la gare, surprenant l'adulte, il y avait la seule école de toute la ville. " L'académie des Titans ". D'après ce qu'il savait, l'école regroupait les élèves du primaire au lycée. Autant dire que le bâtiment était immense. D'ailleurs, passant le portail, les élèves de tout âge sortaient de cours. Principalement des collègiens ou des lycéens, même si quelques élémentaires retrouvaient leurs parents pour manger à midi.

-Trop bruyant..., grogna-t-il avant de se détourner de la scène, trainant sa valise derrière lui.

Marchant lentement dans les rues, il ne remarqua pas lorsqu'un jeune homme vint vers lui. Ce n'est que lorsque sa voix lui parvint aux oreilles qu'il se stoppa pour se tourner vers lui.

-Excusez moi monsieur, mais vous avez fait tomber ça.

Jeune, ça c'était sur. Levi lui donnait quinze, seize ans. Voir plus. Sûrement lycéen. Ils étaient tout deux opposés physiquement. Lui était grand et mince, même si l'on pouvait deviner un début de muscle sous ses habits. Levi, lui, était petit et semblait frêle – qu'en apparence évidément. Le jeune homme avait la peau halé et des cheveux bruns en batailles sur sa tête. L'adulte avait une peau très pâle qui n'avait pas changé avec le temps, et des cheveux noirs en une coupé militaire de style " undercut " qui était rasé à la base et dont la frange lui retombait sur le visage sans lui cacher la vue, séparait par une raie de côté. Et puis il y avait ses yeux. De beau yeux mélangeant les vastes prairies d'herbes vertes brillants sous le soleil et la mer agitées par le vent, malmenant la vie des marins qui naviguent sur son dos. Levi lui, à l'inverse, avait des yeux gris à mi-clos, en intimidant plus d'un avec ses sourcils constamant froncés et son air blasé voir froid et dur, autoritaire. Digne du caporal-chef qu'il a été il y a longtemps, très longtemps.

Après s'être perdus dans l'âme de ses yeux, Levi baissa son regard sur la main que lui tendait le garçon avec, en son sein, un bout de tissu représentant deux ailes entrecroisées : une blanche et une bleue. On voyait par les coutures que l'emblème avait été arraché il y a longtemps sur un haut ou une veste marron plutôt clair. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'empressa de le reprendre, se demandant comment il avait bien pu sortir de son sac. Le fixant tout en le caressant du pouce, Levi se perdit dans ses souvenirs durant des secondes qui parurent des heures.

Il était assit derrière son bureau avec, pour seule lumière, la lune l'éclairant dans son dos, formant une ombre sur le sol devant lui. Les poings serrés sur son bureau, il fixait sans les voirs les emblèmes du bataillons d'exploration qu'il avait arraché des vestes des membres de son escouade spéciale. Tout ça à cause de...

-Foutu Titan de merde ! Siffla-t-il en faisant s'abattre son poing sur la table avec violence.

Doucement. Lentement. Silencieusement. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles.

-Monsieur ?

Clignant des yeux, il soupira en rangeant l'emblème dans la poche de son pantalon avant de reprendre sa marche, sans un regard ni même un merci à l'adolescent qui le regarda partir en fronçant les sourcils, les poings sur ses hanches.

-Un " merci " ne lui aurait pas écorché la bouche à ce que je sache..., soupira malgré lui le jeune homme en retournant auprès de son groupe d'amis lorsqu'ils l'appelèrent depuis l'autre trottoire.

Marchant un moment, Levi serra les dents.

-Tsk. Foutu gamin !


	2. II

_**Sorry si vous trouvez des fautes, je suis malade ! j'ai actuellement l'impression qu'un sumo saute sur un marteau piqueur en marche dans ma tête.**_

* * *

 **II**

Déposant sa valise et son sac au sol, il referma la porte derrière lui à l'aide de son pied, sans jamais quitter la pièce du regard. L'appartement était spacieux et drôlement lumineux. Il comprenait un séjour avec un canapé comvertible deux places avec un système d'ouverture rapido-confort. Devant celui-ci se trouvait une table basse en verre et enfin, accroché au mur, un magnifique écran plasama avec enceinte. Il y avait, sur le côté, une magnifique baie vitré donnant sur le reste de la ville. En face des vitres, une cuisine américaine ouverte dernier cris ! Puis, dans le fond, un couloir menait à une chambre avec un magnifique lit double et où les vitres étaient tout aussi grandes que dans le salon mais possédant des rideaux épais et noirs afin de ne laisser entrer aucune lumière, une autre pièce plus petite servant de bureau et enfin, une salle de bain avec baignoire, douche et deux lavabos en dessous d'un grand miroir. Le tout sans oublier les nombreux rangement que possédait l'appartement.

Levi l'avait personnelement meublé avec soin, ne laissant personnes d'autre décider à sa place. Cela lui avait coûté cher, mais bon, ce n'est pas l'argent qui lui manquait depuis le temps qu'il vivait. Dans un soupire, il alla dans la cuisine et passa son doigts sur le plan de travail avant de grimacer en découvrant la poussière qui contrastait avec sa peau pâle. Heureusement qu'il avait dit au déménageur de nettoyer avant de partir. M'enfin bref. Récupérant son sac et sa valise, il amena le tous dans sa chambre avant de ranger ses habits dans l'amoir intégré au mur qu'il avait, et ses produits de " beauté " dans la salle de bain. Une fois fait, il décida de se changer, optant pour un haut blanc à manche longue et un bas en soie noir. Puis, sortant les produits ménager, il noua sur sa tête et autour de son cou un foulard blanc. Se retroussant les manches, il placa le bandeau autour de cou sur le bas de son visage avant de se mettre au travail : nettoyant son appartement de fond en comble, ne laissant plus aucun grain de poussière.

Lorsqu'il eu fini, les lieux brillaient comme des sous neurfs. Fier de son travail, Levi posa son regard sur son téléphone et le déverouilla pour vérifier l'heure. 17 h 35. Hm. Il avait encore le temps de descendre pour aller faire les courses. Alors, retournant dans sa chambre, il se changea de nouveau, enfilant une chemise blanche et un pentalon de costume noir – délaissant la veste – alla mettre le reste au sale avant de prendre des sous, ses clés, des sacs et de sortir de son appartement.

Dans les rues, seul quelques personnes rantrant de boulot ainsi que des adolescent sortant de l'académie étaient encore dans les rues. Ne souhaitant pas s'attarder sur des détails inutiles, Levi se mit en marche. Le centre commerciel – qui restait relativement petit – n'était pas très loin. Dans le centre de Shiganshina. Là où les bars et autres commerces se trouvaient. Il y arriva d'ailleurs en même pas cinq minutes, l'avantage d'habiter non loin. Là-bas, il ne perdit pas de temps. Il prit un cadis, prit sa liste de course et commença ses achats. Il commença par la viande. Il prit un peu de tout. Sauf du cheval. Il ne supportait pas le fait que l'on puisse en manger. Puis, il passa aux accompagnement : pâte, riz, légume, etc... Vint ensuite les fruits et les légumes. Les gâteau et les boissons et voilà. Il avait terminé ses courses. Poussant calmement son cadis plein en direction des caisses, il soupira lorsque son attention fut attirré par des éclats de voix. Une dispute entre un groupe de jeune. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit qu'il s'agissait de trois jeunes qui semblaient s'en prendre à un autre... Un froncement de sourcil et il tourna la tête complêtement pour confirmer ce qu'il pensait. Là, tentant d'ignorait les trois autres, le garçon de la gare essayait de terminer ses courses. Ses mains serraient avec force le cadis, signe qu'il essayait de garder son sang froid.

-Impulsif ? Fonce tête baissée ? Pensa Levi alors que l'un des trois garçons reprit la parole, tandis que les deux autres ricanaient bêtements.

Levant les yeux au ciel, il s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque, malgré lui, les paroles lui vinrent aux oreilles, le figeant sur place.

-Bah quoi Jaeger ? T'as perdus ta langue ? Monsieur Eren-j'abaoie-et-je-tape-à-la-moindre-reflexion se serait-il asagie ? Ricana le garçon en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Le dit " Eren " fronça les sourcils avant de grogner sa réponse.

-Et vous feriez mieux d'en faire autant. 'faites pitier.

Se détournant, Levi soupira. Les jeunes de nos jours. Alors qu'il se tournait, il croisa dans son mouvement le regard d'Eren qui, sous la surprise, se figea en ouvrant grand les yeux, le suivant du regard alors que Levi ne lui accorda qu'un bref coup d'oeil avant de disparaître entre deux rayons, rejoignant les caisses pour payer ses achats et enfin rentrer chez lui. Même si cela ne ce voyait pas, l'adulte était fatigué par son voyage, le déménagement ainsi que sa scéance de ménage un peu plus tôt. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il entra à son appartement, et après – seulement - avoir rangé ses courses, Levi éteignit toutes les lumières, alla dans sa chambre, mit ses habits au sale pour revêtir sa tenue de nuit qui se composait d'un bas de jogging gris et d'un débardeur blanc avant de se glisser sous les draps de son lit et de s'endormir.

Bien que cela face une éternité qu'il ne travaillait plus où du moins, qu'il n'était plus dans le domaine " militaire " - Levi avait toujours cette facheuse manie de se lever tôt voir de ne pas dormir du tout sans pour autant être fatigué. Une simple sieste lui suffisait. Jusqu'à présent, le noiraud n'avait été que dnas l'armée, ne pouvant s'en détâcher. Pourtant, cette année, cela allait changer. Il avait bien pénsé à s'engager de nouveau dans l'armée après s'être fait totalement oublié depuis la Seconde Guerre Mondiale qui l'avait drôlement touché. " Ce putain de bosh de merde m'a bien cassé les couilles ! " avait-il juré alors qu'il jouait les fantômes. Aujourd'hui, il se devait de trouver à nouveau du travail. Mais cette fois, pas question de tenir une arme entre ses mains, non. Il voulait du calme, du repos. Fini les guerres, les combats, les morts et tout ce qui s'en suit. Désormais, ce n'était plus : Caporal chef Levi – il s'était toujours arrangé pour avoir se grade sans jamais changer – mais professeur Levi !

Se levant de son lit après une longue nuit de sommeil qui lui avait fait le plus grand bien, Levi commença par se préparer pour son premier jours de cours à l'académie des Titans, parmi les lycéen. Attrapant dans son armoir une tenu propre, il alla s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain. Il prit une bonne douche, laissant l'eau froide détendre ses muscles et refroidir son corps chauffé par les souvenirs qui l'avait envahit toute la nuit, comme d'habitude. Lorsqu'il fut lavé, il se sécha avant d'enfiler ses affaires : Un caleçon noir simple et des chaussettes blanches, un jean partant plus vers le slim noir avec une ceinture en guise d'accessoire – il n'en avait pas vraiment besoins -, un tee-shirt en col en " V " bleu et une veste à manche longues noire qui s'arrêtait au dessus de son nombril, la gardant ouverte. Se brossant se postant devant son miroir après avoir mit son pyjama dans la panière de linge sale, Levi regarda son reflet dans la glace. Son visage sans expression, l'air sévère malgré son indifférence pur, ses cheveux noirs, ses mèches lui tobant sur le visage. Elles avaient poussées, encore. Cela lui donnait un air bad boy mystérieux comme lui avait une fois une fille. Soupirant, il passa dans un geste habituel ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les secouant légèrement tout en les plaçant en arrière avant de retirer sa main. Lentement, les uns après les autres, ses cheveux revinrent en place.

Sortant de la salle de bain, il alla dans sa cuisine, sachant se repérer dans son nouvelle appartement pourtant dans le noir. En effte, vu l'heure, il faisait encore nuit dehors. Sans pour autant allumer la lumière, il se fit un thé noir, une vieille habitude. Pendant se temps, il prépara son sac de cours, un sac en bandouillère noir sur lequel il avait représenté lui-même deux ailes, une bleu et une blanche se croisant. Les ailes de la liberté, symbole du bataillon d'exploration dont il était très accroché. Revenant en cuisine, il versa dans sa tasse l'eau bouillante après y avoir mit les feuilles de thé et, sans y ajouter le sucre, il se mit à touiller avant de le boir, tenant la tasse par le haut.

Il savoura en fermant les yeux le liquide brûlant glissant dans sa gorge, réchauffant sa poitrine avant de stagner un moment dans son estomac, disparaissant jusqu'à la prochaine gorgée de thé qu'il prendrait.

Dehors, le soleil venait timidement montrer ses premiers rayons. Alors, tout en finissant sa tasse de thé, Levi verifia l'heure sur son téléphone. 6H45. Juste le temps de terminer sa boisson, de laver son récipiant, de le sécher, de le ranger, de se chausser avant de partir pour arriver à l'heure au lycée. Bien qu'il lui fallait traverser une bonne partie de Shiganhsina, Levi partit à pied, ne prenant ni sa moto – n'ayant pas de voiture – ni le bus qui le déposait juste devant pourtant. Il préférait marcher. Cela lui faisait du bien et puis, il pouvait réfléchir tranquillement. Bien qu'étant fin Septembre, il faisait encore bon dehors. C'est pourquoi le petit air frais qui lui caressait la peau n ele genait pas. Il était habitué à pire. Lorsqu'il apparçut la gare, il sut qu'il était arrivé. Alors, se tournant vers la route en regardant des deux côtés, il traversa pour atteindre le trottoire d'en face. Devant l'établissement, il n'y avait personne, chose logique, les cours commençaient à huit heure et il n'était pas encore sept heure trente. Manie de marcher vite. Sans prêter attention aux quelques professeurs qui entraient également dans l'académie, Levi s'y aventura sans hésitation, direction le bureau de la direction.

Il avait quatre classes. Deux de seconde, une de première L et une de terminal L. Soupirant en regardant son emploie du temps, il regarda le numéros de la classe où il avait cours se matin. Salle 115 au premier étage du bâtiment réservé aux lycéen. S'en attendre, il y grimpa. Arrivant devant la salle, il prit l'une des clés parmis celles qu'on lui avait donné avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle. Une fois ouverte, il referma la porte et, tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau, il regarda le positionnement de la salle. Les tables en face de lui était collées par deux, formant trois rangés. Au fond, une armoire. Fronçant les sourcils, il posa son sac sur son bureau ainsi que ses papiers et, se foutant de savoir si oui ou non il avait le droit, repositionna les tables en " U " afin d'être sûr de voir tout les élèves lorsqu'ils seront présent. A part cela, la salle était propre et heureusement – Levi n'avait pas le coeur à tout nettoyer maintenant, surtout que ce n'était pas son boulot. Sans attendre, il retourna à son bureau et sortit ses affaires ainsi que ses cours. Il savait qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas el temps de commencer aujourd'hui en fonction des classes, mais il ne comptait pas tergiverser. Une fois tout en place sur son bureau, il n'eu pas besoins de regarder l'heure pour savoir que les cours allaient commencer. Il suffisait de tendre l'oreille vers l'extérieur où le chahut des élèves traversait les murs avec aisence.

Ce matin, il avait les terminale L. Prenant la liste des élèves, il la lut jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie ne se fasse entendre. Ce qui lui laissa largement le temps d'apprendre tout les noms. L'habitude. Puis, se levant, il ouvrit la porte de la salle et sortit dans le couloir, les bras croisaient sur sa poitrine, l'air froid et autoritaire qu'il avait l'habitude d'aborder lorsqu'il était à l'armée. La pluplart des étudiants se tournèrent vers lui – la plupart étant des filles – et chuchotaient sur son physique, son air des mauvais jours ou le fait qu'il était plutôt mignon.

-Tsk ! Laissa-t-il échapper malgré lui, commençant à perdre patience après seulement une minute. Tant que vous n'aurez pas fermer vos gueule, on ne rentrera pas ! C'est à vous de voir.

Face à une tel poésie – surtout au ton employé – un silence presque religieux tomba dans le couloir parmis les lycéens qui se jetaient des regards incrédules. Puis, s'effaçant, il fit comprendre d'un mouvement de la tête qu'ils pouvaient rentrer, ce qu'ils firent en silence après un nouveau rappel à l'ordre de Levi qui soupira. L'année commençait bien si les élèves étaient aussi... chiant.


	3. III

**III**

Un soupire lui échappa lorsqu'il releva la tête en direction de l'horologe murale qui affichait quinze heure. Sans un coup d'oeil à son emploie du temps, il sut qu'elle classe il avait jusqu'à dix sept heure. Les 2°C, sa deuxième classe de seconde de la journée. Attrapant alors la liste des élèves, il la lu, mémorisant chaque prénom. Alors qu'il commençait sa mémorisation, son regard se stoppa sur un prénom : Eren Jeager. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Fronçant les sourcils, il plongea dans ses souvenirs.

" - Bah quoi Jaeger ? T'as perdu ta langue ? Monsieur Eren-j'abaoie-et-je-tape-à-la-moindre-reflexion se serait-il asagie ? Ricana le garçon en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Le dit " Eren " fronça les sourcils avant de grogner sa réponse.

-Et vous feriez mieux d'en faire autant. 'faites pitier. "

Ah oui, lui. Génial. Il allait aussi se le coltiner en cours. Revenant sur sa liste, il ne prêta pas attention au bruit que faisait la classe de seconde dehors et qui attendait pour rentrer et termina d'apprendre le nom de ses élèves. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eu terminé qu'il dégna accorder de l'importance à ses élèves. Apparement, deux garçons se disputaient. Déjà. Ils commençaient bien.

Sortant, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, son expression se faisant dur et froide. Il fixa un garçon au visage assez large ainsi qu'aux yeux bruns. Ses cheveux, d'un brun plutôt pâle, étaient assez courts mais retombaient en petites mèches sur son front avec une séparation de couleur pour un brun plus foncé sur ses favoris. Sans difficulté, et par habitude, Levi se mit à deviner son caractère comme il l'avait fait avec Eren qui était justement le second garçon.

-Pragmatique, commença-t-il à penser alors que, peu à peu, le calme revenait. Tout les regards étaient braqués sur lui, notemment celui-ci d'Eren qui montra sa surprise en le voyant avant de glisser quelque chose à l'oreille du garçon avec qui il se bouffait le nez quelques secondes plus tôt. Forte tendance à s'exposer aux situations dangereuses. Vantard et frustré. Ce met facilement hors de lui et a rapidement recours à la violence. Cynique par moment. Impatient mais leader naturellement du à sa capacité de comprendre les autres et peux gérer des situations habilement grâce à cela.

Alors qu'il soupirait intérieurement à sa manie de décripter le caractère des gens en un regard – merci les années – la plupart des élèves chuchotaient à ses voisins de se taire, croyant que Levi attendait le silence. Une fois fait, il fit comme à son habitude : il s'effaça pour laisser ses élèves entrer. En passant devant lui, Eren ralentit l'allure pour le regarder, se recevant un vent magistrale de la part du plus vieux qui ne lui prêtait absolument aucune attention.

Refermant derrière lui, Levi vint se poster devant son bureau, s'appuyant dessus en croisant ses jambes et ses bras. Il embrassa la classe du regard avant de prendre la parole.

-Vous pouvez reprendre vos affaires et vous relever, vous vous placerez comme je l'aurais décidé.

La plupart des élèves firent savoir leur mécontentement, arrachant un froncement de sourcil au noiraud.

-Et en silence.

Obéissant, les élèves restèrent près des murs, sac sur les épaules, attendant que le professeur les places. Sondant les élèves, il fini par commencer.

-Vous partirez de gauche pour aller jusque à droite, informa-t-il sans bouger de sa position. Mikasa Ackerman.

Alors que la plupart furent surpris qu'il n'ait pas besoins de regarder sa liste, une jeune fille asiatique se mit en mouvement en jetant un regard étrange à son professeur qui ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout, il ne la connaissait pas malgré le fait qu'ils aient le même nom de famille. Une fois assise, il reprit.

-Armin Arlet.

Un garçon petit et chétif, blond aux yeux bleus se plaça aux côtés de son amie, lui souriant gentiment.

-Sasha Blouse.

Une demoiselle brune coiffée d'une queue de cheval aux yeux bruns vint s'installer, finissant de grignoter la chips qu'elle avait eu juste le temps de mettre dans sa bouche avant d'être appelée. Fermant les yeux en émettant un grognement sourd, il s'avança vers elle, prit son sac et en sortit le paquet de chips qu'il alla mettre à la poubelle sous les ricanements de certains élèves et la mine déconfite de la brune. Retournant à son bureau, il reprit son placement, tout en mémorisant les visages et leur nom lorsqu'il les appelait.

-Marco Bott.

Le concerné, brun avec quelques tâches de rousseurs sur le visage s'activa alors que le garçon qui se battait un peu plus tôt avec Eren grogna de mécontantement.

-Et gay, pensa le noiraud avant de reprendre à voix haute. Reiner Braun.

Un costaud blond vint se placer sans attendre sous le regard meurtrier du brun pâle.

-Mina Carolina.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs s'avança, souriante bien qu'a l'air réservé.

-Dazz...

Le garçon sursauta et s'avança en tremblant. Levi soupira avant de lui ordonner, à sa manière, de se grouiller soit : " Bouges-toi le cul à te placer, je ne veux pas y passer trois ans, j'ai autre chose à foutre. " La plupart des élèves avaient parut choqués de sa vulgarité alors que son élève s'était assit maladroitement sur sa chaise.

-Boris Feulner.

Un garçon à l'air blasé et aux cheveux bizarrement gris s'assit aux côtés de Dazz qui lui jeta un regard appeuré, faisant soupirer le professeur. Qu'est-ce qu'un gosse effrayé par tout foutait dans un lycée ?

-Franz...

Un grand garçon à l'air gentil et aux cheveux rasés court sur la tête vint s'asseoir.

-Marlowe Freudenberg

Un garçon à la coupe au bol s'avança, alors que Levi releva un sourcil face à sa coupe de cheveux. Il avait l'impression de revenir en arrière, en pleine Seconde Guerre Mondiale dans le camp allemand. Chassant cette pensée, il reprit.

-Hannah ! Hitch !

Deux jeunes filles, l'une rousse et l'autre blonde clair s'avancèrent et s'installèrent.

-Bertolt Hoover.

Un grand garçon brun vint s'installer. Levi fronça les sourcils en le voyant. Alors qu'il le fixait, son élève croisa son regard et sembla déglutir en le voyant le fixer d'un air bien trop froid. Après un moment, Levi reprit en se traitant mentalement d'abrutit pour avoir pensé aux Titans dans un moment pareil. Alors qu'il revenait à sa classe, il soupira en voyant Eren ricaner avec un petit garçon chauve.

-Oï, Jeager, au lieu de rire comme un abrutit, va t'installer, tonna-t-il en désignant la place à côté de Bertolt.

Se stoppant, il regarda l'adulte avant de lui obéir. Il attrapa son sac qu'il avait posé à ses pieds et tout en jetant un regard quelque peu mécontant à son professeur, il s'asseya à sa place. Ignorant le fait qu'il ait irrité le brun, il continua son appel.

-Jean Kirstein, tu vas t'asseoir à côté de Jeager mais si je vous entend une seule fois je vous fous en retenu, c'est clair ? Avait-il ordonné en remarquant de qui il s'agissait.

Jurant silencieusement, Jean partit s'asseoir à sa place en jetant un regard sombre au brun qui le lui rendit bien sûr, ce qui n'échappa guère au noiraud devant son bureau qui soupira.

-Je viens de dire quoi les merdeux ?

D'un même geste, ils se détournèrent pour s'ignorer, ne relevant pas la poésie de leur professeur qui reprit.

-Krista Lenz, et Annie Leonhart.

Les deux jeunes blondes se placèrent. En première, la plus petite et chétif, et ensuite, la plus garçonne, coiffée d'une queue de cheval. Une fois fait, il continua, en ayant hâte que cela soit terminé. Il en avait déjà marre de cette fichu classe. Elle le fatiguait alors que son emploie du temps était des plus light.

-Samuel...

Un garçon ressemblant drôlement à Marco s'installa, suivit de Connie Springer, petit et chauve, celui qui ricanait avec Eren un peu avant.

-Nack Teaz.

Un garçon brun dont les cheveux étaient plaqué en arrière vint s'asseoir, suivit de Tom et de Thomas Wagner, un blond.

-Les deux dernier, Ymir et Millius Zermusky, dépêchez-vous de vous placer, termina Levi en allant derrière son bureau, prenant un paquet de feuille.

La dernière fille, brune au teint bronzé, et le dernier garçon, blond clair, s'installèrent alors que Levi commençait à distribuer un questionnaire de renseignement aux élèves qui avaient précisément cinq minutes pour le remplir, pas plus. Aussitôt, les élèves s'activèrent à remplir les papiers avant de le rendre comme prévus cinq minutes après, voir avant si fini. Les mettants dans une pochette avec écrit dessus au marqueur noir " 2°C " avant de la ranger dans son sac, Levi put enfin commencer son cours après une bref présentation : son nom, sa matière – bien que tout les élèves le savez – ainsi que ses règles.

-Dès l'instant où la cloche a sonné et que la porte de la classe est fermée, ce n'est pas la peine de venir toquer dans l'espoir que je vous eccepte, vous pouvez aller à la vie scolaire et attendre la fin de l'heure. En classe, on ne bavarde pas, on ne mange pas et on lève la main pour parler. Lorsque je donne un devoirs maison, vous me le rendez en temps voulut sinon c'est zéro ; bien sûr, j'accepte que vous me posiez des questions entre temps pour vous aider. Si jamais, en revanche, je voix que plusieurs copies ont la même phrase à l'indentique, le même paragraphe ou que c'est du copier coller d'internet, je ne cherche pas à comprendre : je déchire et c'est zéro. Pareille pour les contrôles si jamais vous trichais. Et enfin, je tiens à ce que cette salle reste nickel ! Sinon vous ne sortez pas tant qu'elle n'est pas propre.

Gardant le silence, il sonda la classe qui le regardait sans bouger, ni parler, assimilant les informations. Puis, se tournant légèrement, il prit un paquet de feuilles qu'il distribua en expliquant qu'il s'agissait du programme de l'année.

-En histoire, nous étudierons les Européens dans l'histoire du monde avec : Les Européens dans le peuplement de la Terre, commença-t-il a énnoncer avant de jeter un regard à sa classe afin d'être sûr que tous écoute. Le thème suivant sera celui de l'invention de la citoyenneté dans le monde antique. Ensuite, le thème suivant : Sociétés et cultures de l'Europe médiévale du XIe au XIIIe siècle. Springer, si tu continues à ricaner bêtement tu devras me faire pour le cours suivant l'introduction du premier cours d'histoire.

Connie se tut aussitôt, tout comme les autres élèves qui se doutaient que si ce n'était pas lui qui allait recevoir le devoir, ce seraient eux.

-Thème 4 : Nouveaux horizons géographiques et culturels des Européens à l'époque moderne.

La plupart des élèves firent la grimace en voyant le nombre d'heures qu'ils allaient y passer.

-Dernier Thème : Révolutions, libertés, nations, à l'aube de l'époque contemporaine.

Des murmures s'élevèrent, faisant soupirer le professeur. " Putain, mais il est fou ! 15 à 16 heures dessus ? Il veux nous tuer ! "

-Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans " Fermez-là " ? S'exclama-t-il en fusillant ses élèves du regard qui se turent. Bien. Voici donc pour le programme d'histoire. Ayant à chaque fois deux heures avec vous, nous ferons lors de la première heure de l'histoire et en deuxième de la géographie.

Marco leva timidement la main, attirant l'attention de Levi qui tourna la tête vers lui, lui donnant la parole d'un mouvement léger de la tête.

-Heu... ça n'a rien à voir avec le cours mais, est-ce qu'on aura une pause entre les deux heures ?

La plupart des élèves hochèrent la tête, espérant pour qu'il dise oui.

-Pourquoi ? Rester assit à écouter un professeur parler tout en prenant des notes c'est creuvant ?

Le silence lui répondit alors que la plupart des élèves soupirèrent. Le message était clair : pas de pause. Alors que la cloche sonnait, faisant soupirer certains, Levi repris la lecture du programme avec la géographie.

-Sociétés et développement durable sera votre programme pour la géographie cette année. Avec en thème : Les enjeux du développement ; Gérer les ressources terrestres ; Aménager la ville ; Gérer les espaces terrestres.

Reposant sa feuille sur la table, il vit une main se lever. Donnant la parole à Armin, il attendit que cleui-ci prenne la parole.

-Vous désirez quoi pour prendre nos cours ? Un cahier, un classeur ?

-J'en ai rien à foutre mais sachez que je relèverais vos cahiers ou autre tout les trimestres.

Puis, retournant derrière son bureau, il attrapa son livre de géographie qu'il leva pour le montrer à toutes la classe.

-Pour ce qui est de vos livres, je vous direz lorsque vous devrez les amener. C'est un par personnes, pas un pour deux. Comme nous commençons juste, vous n'aurez pas à l'amener pour le prochain cours.

Reposant le livre sur son bureau, il attrapa ses fiches de cours qui étaient relativement peu remplit et se remit devant son bureau. En voyant que aucun de ses élèves n'avaient sortit de quoi écrire, il soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il allait les tuer ses fichus gosses.

-Vous attendez quoi ? Il reste une heure encore. Donc bougez vous le cul à prendre de quoi écrire l'introduction du cours de géo.

Des bruits de feuilles et de trousses que l'on ouvre, de farfouillement dans les sacs se fit entendre alors que rapidement les élèves sortaient leurs affaires pour débuter le cours qui s'annonçait... mouvementé.

-Je préviens, je ne dicte pas, à vous de prendre des notes. Pour ce qui est des titres, je vous les rappelerais qu'une fois, vous les avait sur la fiche du programme que je vous ais distribué.

La plupart des élèves commencèrent à écrire le grand titre ainsi que " introduction " sous l'oeil attentif de leur nouveau professeur d'histoire géographie. En voyant qu'ils étaient tous prêt, il commença son cours.

-Le développement durable se définit comme une tentative pour concilier l'efficacité économique, la qualité de l'environnement et le développement humain et social, qui en constituent les trois composantes. L'expression « Sustainable development » - ayant d'abord été traduite en français par « développement soutenable » avant l'adoption, dans les années 1990, de la traduction « développement durable » - est apparue à la fin des années 1980, popularisée par le rapport de la Commission mondiale pour l'environnement et le développement : « Le développement durable doit répondre aux besoins du présent sans compromettre la capacité des générations futures de répondre aux leurs et correspond aux devoirs des générations actuelles de transmettre un monde vivable, viable et reproductible » : définition à apprendre par coeur. Avec la composante sociale, le développement durable intègre également la dimension culturelle et les questions de gouvernance. Prenant en compte les besoins des générations présentes et futures, il aborde différentes temporalités. La géographie prend en compte les trois composantes du développement durable. Depuis longtemps, la géographie s'était saisie de thèmes abordés aujourd'hui par le développement durable comme par exemple le développement ou les risques, et plus généralement les relations entre sociétés et milieux. Elle revisite ces thèmes dans une nouvelle perspective. Si, dans les medias, le terme « environnement » renvoie à une approche très largement naturaliste, les géographes en ont une conception différente. Pour les géographes, l'environnement se comprend comme l'ensemble, à un moment donné, des aspects physiques, chimiques, biologiques et des facteurs sociaux et économiques susceptibles d'avoir un effet direct ou indirect, immédiat ou à terme, sur les êtres vivants et les activités humaines. Même si le développement durable a connu un succès médiatique en rapport avec une surreprésentation du pilier environnemental (à travers les questions environnementales évoquées à Rio et surtout avec les débats sur le changement climatique), il marque néanmoins une rupture par rapport aux discours des écologistes. En effet, la préoccupation pour l'environnement ne saurait occulter les deux autres composantes, et l'articulation des trois pose pour aujourd'hui et pour demain les conditions du développement de l'humanité. Jeager, tu attends quoi pour prendre en note ? Je rappelle à ta mémoire de poisson rouge, je ne dicte pas !

Eren se redressa d'un coup en rougissant, ne sachant plus ou se mettre alors que Jean, à côté, ricanait. Puis, alors que le professeur reprenait, il se pencha pour glisser à l'oreille du brun : " Alors Jeager ? On bave sur le nouveau prof' d'histoire ? ", se recevant en retour un coup de coude de la part du concerné qui esquiva de justesse, le tout accompagné d'un : " ta gueule tête de cheval ".

-Jeager, Kirstein ! Gronda le noiraud en s'approchant de leur table.

Les deux concernés relevèrent la tête, se redressant droit comme un " i ".

-Nín guānbì tā mā de shì huò chuánwěi ?

Tous les élèves froncèrent les sourcils en entendant leurs professeur parler il ne savait pas trop qu'elle langue, se jetant des regards interrogatifs. Eren et Jean, firent de même avant que le brun, en courageux lycéen qu'il était quoi qu'un peu trop impulsif prit la parole.

-De quoi ?

-Je sais pas, vu que lorsque je te parle en français tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, j'essaye en chinois.

Des pouffements s'élevèrent, vite tut par un regard noir de la part du professeur qui commençait à en avoir marre. Franchement marre. Alors qu'Eren allait ouvrir la bouche, Levi le coupa, pile avant que la sonnerie ne retentice.

-Tu restes ici jusqu'à dix-huit heure avec moi en heure de colle. Je commence à en avoir franchement marre de toi et de ta classe alors que ce n'est même pas le premier jour ! Avec toutes mes autres classes, j'ai pus commencer l'histoire et faire l'introduction de géographie. Toute, sauf la votre. Je vous conseille donc de vous calmer. Après, moi je m'en fou, ce n'est pas moi qui ait le BAC l'année prochaine. C'est vous qui voyait. Moi, mon histoire, je la connais sur le bout des doigts.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, aucun élèves n'ausa bouger. Levi en profita donc.

-Vous me chercherez pour le prochain cours les composantes du développement durable et vous m'en ferez le schémas.

Tous les élèves notèrent les devoirs avant de se lever, de ranger leurs affaires et de partir. Eren, qui commençait à ranger ses affaires se figea lorsque son professeur lui parla.

-Tu fais quoi là ? T'es collé je te rappelle.

Soufflant, il stoppa son geste, s'attirant un regard noir de son professeur qui repartit à son bureau alors que les amis du brun lui faisaient un signe d'encouragement auquel il ne répondit pas.


	4. IV

**IV**

-T'as ton livre, gamin ? Demanda Levi une fois le dernier élève sortit et la porte de sa classe fermée.

Relevant le regard en même temps qu'il posait sa question, il soupira en constatant qu'Eren ne lui répondait pas, mais sutout, ne l'écoutait pas, ce contentant de maugréer dans sa barbe contre lui, l'injuriant d'avoir osé lui mettre une heure de colle jusqu'à dix-huit heure et tout un tas d'autre trucs qui n'avaient pas forcément de rapport avec lui.

Soufflant, il se leva et contourna son bureau, son livre d'histoire en main qu'il avait posé sur son épaule. Il se posta devant le bureau du brun qui avait posé son menton dans le creux de sa main, fixant le mur de la porte avec un froncement de sourcil, continuant de jurer dans sa barbe pour une raison que n'arrivait à indentifier Levi. Inspirant profondément, Levi reprit la parole, d'une voix grave, dur, froide, dangereuse. Une voix qu'il utilisait envers ses subordonnés à l'armée.

-Oï ! Gamin, je t'ai posé une question !

Aussitôt Eren sursauta et se redressa, rougissant – sans savoir pourquoi – en découvrant son professeur juste devant lui, le dépassant de sa hauteur alors que, d'après les souvenirs du brun, Levi était plus petit que lui. Face au regard des plus noir que lui jetait le noiraud, Eren déglutit avant d'oser ouvrir la bouche, n'ayant pas du tout écouté la question.

-U-une question, monsieur ?

-Tsk ! Ton livre ?

Fronçant les sourcils, d'incompréhension, Eren fini après quelques secondes par comprendre ce que demandait le professeur Ackerman et se pencha sur son sac, mal à l'aise sous le regard perçant de son nouveau professeur d'histoire géographie. Il avait l'impression qu'il l'étudiait au rayon X ! S'en était troublant. Comme si il cherchait quelque chose en lui. Le déshabillant littéralement. Bon sang. L'image de lui nu devant son professeur au regard brillant s'imposa dans son esprit et son visage vira au rouge en une fraction de seconde.

-C'est quand tu veux.

Chassant l'image qui c'était istallée dans son esprit, il se redressa, priant pour avoir réussit à faire disparaître les rougeurs sur ses joues et secoua négativement la tête pour l'informer qu'il ne l'avait pas. Il l'avait oublié, le laissant reposer gentiment sur son bureau parmi d'autres livres et cahiers qu'il n'avait pas jugé bon d'amener aujourd'hui.

-Et en plus ça n'a pas ses affaires, souffla dans un murmure pourtant parfaitement audible Levi tout en laissant son propre manuel retomber sur le bureau de son élève qui sursauta lorsque le bouquin atterrit sur la surface de bois. Tu me fait les questions de la page vingt et vingt et un sur feuille que je ramasserais à la fin de l'heure et que je note. Je te conseil donc de te bouger le cul à commencer au lieu de baver en mattant mon cul, merdeux.

Surpris à la fois de s'être fait prendre, mais aussi et surtout, de ne pas s'être rendus compte qu'il se rinçait ouvertement l'oeil en profitant des courbes de son professeur, Eren rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux à faire pâlir une tomate et baissa la tête, se cachant derrière ses mèches de cheveux en commençant le devoir demandé. Il attrapa une double feuille à grands carreaux, un stylo dans sa trousse, ouvrit le livre à la bonne page et, après avoir soupiré face aux questions, s'était mis au travail.

Levi retourna, pour sa part, derrière son bureau, attrapant les fiches de renseignement. Puis, tout en restant debout, il jeta un coup d'oeil à son élève qui, penchait sur sa copie, rougissait encore. " Pathétique " pensa le noiraud avant de se mettre devant son bureau de bois, s'y assayant dessus comme si de rien était, croisant les bras avant de commencer à lire le questionnaire de renseignement qu'il avait distribué en première heure, après les avoir placés. Très vite, il arriva à celle d'Eren. Après un coup d'oeil à celui-ci qui se triturait les méninges, Levi décida de s'attarder sur celui-ci. Reposant toutes les autres, il la lu, la mémorisant.

 **Prénom :** Eren

 **Nom :** Jaeger

 **Date de naissance :** 30 Mars 2000

 **Classe :** 2°C

 **Numéros de téléphone :** XX XX XX XX XX

 **Adresse mail :** Blablabla blabla . bla 

**Profession des parents et numéros :**...

 **Matière favorite, pourquoi ? :** Art plastique. On m'a toujours dit que j'avais un don pour le dessin. Pour ma part, je me contente de reproduire mes émotions sur un bout de papier. Même si, il est vrai, que j'aime dessiner. J'aime aussi l'histoire.

 **Matière détestée, pourquoi ? :** Mathématique. Les chiffres et moi ça fait 2000 ! Les sciences aussi. Formule chimique, très peu pour moi.

 **Passe-temps :** Le dessin. Je lis un peu aussi, de temps en temps.

 **Passion :** Le dessin.

 **Profession désirée :** Je ne sais pas. J'hésite entre historien spécialisé dans la période 845 jusqu'à l'extinction des Titans ou un métier en rapport au dessin.

 **Période historique favorite :** " L'attaque des Titans "

 **Devise :** " Plus tard, je serais soldat des ailes de la libertés ! " - Eren Jeager, 5 ans - ... C'était la honte...

Un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage de Levi alors qu'il relevait le regard. Alors comme ça, ce gosse aimait les années que l'on appelait " l'attaque des Titans " ? Et bien. Il est vrai que sa devise pourrait être tout aussi mignonne si Eren avait encore cinq ans, ce qui n'était pas le cas. C'est pourquoi, en bon connard qu'il était, Levi releva la tête vers le brun qui continuait de rédiger ses réponses, et décida de jouer un petit peu avec son élève. Déscendant de sur son bureau, il alla se poster devant celui d'Eren.

-" Plus tard, je serais soldat des ailes de la libertés " hein ?

Il vit de son regard gris acier où se reflétait de l'amusement, son élève relever d'un coup la tête avant de rougir légèrement en détournant le regard, se frottant la nuque sous la gêne.

-J'avais cinq ans...

Puis, alors qu'il allait terminer son travail, la voix de son professeur s'éleva de nouveau. Plus sérieuse.

-Tu ne m'as pas mit la profession et le numéros de tes parents, gamin.

Aussitôt, et sans que cela n'échappe à son regard, les doigts d'Eren se crispèrent sur son crayon à papier à tel point que le noiraud s'attendait à ce qu'il le brise. Sans relever la tête, Eren se cachant sous ses mèches brunes, il ouvrit les lèvres, se les mordant sous le regard surpris de son professeur qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Avait-il gaffé ?

-Mais parents sont..., commença Eren sans parvenir à dire le mot qui suivait. Levi sut alors que oui, il avait gaffé.

-Mort ?

-Hm. L'année dernière.

-Tu n'as pas de tuteur légale ? Continua-t-il sur sa lancé, soudain curieux de la situtaion du garçon assit en face de lui, tout en adoucissant le ton de sa voix.

-Si. Il habite à la capitale. Je le vois le week-end lorsque j'en ai besoin et pendant les vacances. Sinon j'ai un petit appartement. C'est lui qui paye le loyer d'ailleurs et il m'envoie chaque mois de l'argent pour que je puisse subvenir à mes besoins.

Le silence reprit ses droits. Pesant pour l'un, sans grand importance pour l'autre. Eren était plus que mal à l'aise, et Levi le voyait. Il savait que le sujet qu'il venait d'aborder était sensible et frais. Ce qui était difficile pour l'adolescent. Mais il savait aussi que son air neutre, indifférent voir froid par moment pouvait perturber le plus jeune. C'est pourquoi, alors qu'Eren reprenait en vitesse son travail, souhaitant le finir avant la fin de l'heure et également en profiter pour passer à autre chose, Levi se détourna, retournant s'asseoir sur son bureau. Une fois fait, il reposa la fiche d'information sur la pile parmis les autres et tout en croisant ses jambes, il vint appuyer son coude sur son genoux, soutenant sa tête de son poing. Il regarda Eren terminer son travail. Et une fois qu'il le vit reboucher son stylo, l'air satisfait, Levi décida qu'il pouvait prendre la parole, abordant un autre sujet qui avait attiré le professeur d'histoire qu'il était tout autant que son âme d'immortel qui avait tout vécus.

-Que c'est-il passé en 845 ? Demanda-t-il alors, l'air désyntéréssé, mais son regard brillant.

Alors que le brun rangeait ses affaires, sa trousse dans la main et l'autre écartant l'ouverture de son sac pour lui permettre de la ranger, Eren stoppa son geste pour relever la tête en direction du noiraud qui, assit sur son bureau, n'avait pas bougé, attendant sa réponse. N'ayant pas trop fait attention à ce que venait de lui demander son professeur, Eren rangea sa trousse avant de fermer son sac tout en réfléchissant à la question posée.

845 ? Aussitôt, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire passionné. Comme un enfant souriant dans un magasin de jouet. Se redrescant tout en glissant sa copie en coin de table, il s'appuya sur celle-ci, sans perdre son sourire heureux.

-Le Titan Colossal détruit le mur Maria après 100 ans de paix – tout en sachant que le mur mesure 50 mètres et que le Titan en mesure dix de plus – permettant ainsi aux Titans d'envahirent le districte de Shiganshina, ville-fortifiée située sur le bord sud du mur Maria, répondit automatiquement Eren, sans perdre son sourire.

Levi releva un sourcil, retenant un micro sourire d'apparaître sur son visage neutre. Se mettant sur ses deux jambes, Levi s'avança vers le bureau d'Eren qui se redressa, et attrapa sa copie qu'il ouvrit pour jeter un coup d'oeil au contenu.

-En quoi consiste la 57ème expédition extra-muros ?

Eren fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait jamais vraiment quoi répondre à cela car il y avait eu deux but à cela. Du moins, l'un étant le vrai et l'autre une excuse pour les soldats. Alors, se pinçant l'intérieur de la joue, Eren répondit de manière hésitante : " Récupération de territoire ? " Levi détourna son regard d'acier de la copie et haussa un sourcil. Voyant que son élève hésité, il lui accorda une deuxième chance.

-Tu es sûr ?

Face à la question, le brun sût qu'il ne parlait pas de ce but là.

-Capture du Titan féminin.

-Verdicte ? Demanda le noiraud en retournant à la copie bien remplit.

-Echec total.

D'un mouvement souple et qu'Eren qualifia de gracieux, Levi se détourna de lui pour venir prendre un stylos dans sa trousse. Un stylo rouge. Se penchant pour utiliser son bureau comme support, il inscrivit sur la première page en haut de la feuille une note qu'il entoura avant de reboucher son stylo et de le ranger. Puis, revenant vers Eren qui s'était levé en entendant la cloche sonner, son sac sur son épaule, il fronça les sourcils lorsque Levi lui tendis sa copie, l'air neutre.

-T'as intérêt à être calme lors des prochains cours et de calmer tes hormones. Va pas avoir une erection pendant mon cours alors que tu me baver dessus.

Sur ses mots, il poussa Eren dans le couloir – celui-ci n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était posté au pas de la porte – et lui referma la porte au nez, coupant cours à la discussion quelque peu gênante pour le brun qui n'arrivait plus à retrouver une teinte de peu normale ! Puis, baissant son regard mélangeant la prairie et l'océan, Eren regarda sa note à son devoir improvisé. 15. Pas mal pour un début.


	5. v

**Enfin ! Après des semaines sans internet, me revoilà pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **V**

Levi regarda de ses yeux gris la classe de seconde C qui s'activait à écrire le titre de la leçon. Depuis maintenant un mois qu'il travaillait dans le lycée, et qu'il enseignait à des gamins pleins d'hormones et " insupportables ", ces deniers avaient très vite apprit ce qu'ils pouvaient ou non faire pendant le cours de l'adulte. Sa classe de Première et de Terminal L étaient plutôt calme, les élèves participant avec entrain et intérêt même si, ils y en avaient toujours un ou deux qui n'étaient pas au mieu dans cette matière. Pour ce qui était des secondes, en revanche, c'était différent. Moins matures, ils avaient plus de mal à rester en place ; en particulier la 2°C qui c'était quand même calmé. Connie ricanait toujours autant, le plus souvent avec Sasha qui passait son temps à manger pendant son cours. Jean et Eren trouvaient toujours un moyen pour se chercher des poux, accumulant les heures de colles et punitions. En revanche, le jeune brun avait une chose que son professeur ne pouvait lui reprocher : ses notes. Il était, pour le moment, celui ayant la meilleure moyenne en histoire.

-C'est bon ? Vous avez fini d'écrire le titre où il vous faut encore une heure ? Demanda le noiraud en fusillant les quelques élèves dont la feuille était encore blanche.

Un pouffement le fit soupirer alors qu'il se tourna vers Connie qui se figea sur place.

-Venant après le travail sur la démocratie à Athènes, le premier objectif de cette question est de confronter deux approches très différentes de la citoyenneté, au niveau conceptuel et territorial. A une vision restreinte et fermée dans le cadre étroit de la cité pour Athènes s'oppose une vision universaliste et intégratrice dans celui d'un vaste empire de plus de 3 millions de Km2 pour Rome. Pourtant, la citoyenneté est fondée sur le principe d'égalité à Athènes, déterminée par la naissance et le niveau de richesse à Rome. La conception et le sens de cette citoyenneté sont très différents.

Il effectua une pause, regardant ses élèves prendres des notes sur le petit paragraphe qu'il venait d'énoncer en lien avec la citoyenneté et l'empire à Rome entre le Ier et le IIIeme siécle. Comme souvent depuis le début du mois, son regard froid à demi-clos se posa sur Eren dont la feuille était bien remplit. Le plus souvent, il arrivait à tout retranscrire, sans en perdre une miette, lui rapportant de bon points lors des contrôles.

-Dans le cas de Rome, les historiens mettent en évidence que la pérennité de l'empire tient pour beaucoup à l'octroi de la citoyenneté romaine aux peuples conquis, ce qui constitue un cas unique dans l'Antiquité, voire dans l'histoire.

S'approchant du bureau de Jean, il donna un violent coup de pied dans l'un des pieds du bureau, le faisant trembler et sursauter ce dernier qui s'omnolait sur la surface de bois, un filet de bave commençant à couler au coin des lèvres, arrachant une grimace au professeur alors qu'Eren se retenait de rire, ne souhaitant pas se faire punir ou se recevoir un regard noir, même si l'envie de croiser les yeux acier de son professeur le tentait.

Se retournant, Levi donna ainsi une magnifique vu au brun sur son postérieur, créant une jolie teinte rouge sur ses joues alors qu'il baissait vivement la tête. Depuis que son professeur était arrivé, le jeune lycéen qu'il était avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas profiter de la vue. Pire ! Il en fantasmait même la nuit.

-... La décision de Claude suscita cependant des débats en particulier au Sénat, les Romains s'avérant jaloux d'un privilège qui, avant 48, leur était réservé. Ainsi Sénèque fustige-t-il cette réforme dans Apothéose burlesque du César Claude.

Se réveillant, Eren sursauta en regardant la feuille de son voisin, constatant avec horreur qu'à force de rêvasser sur son professeur d'histoire, il en avait perdu le fil et était maintenant, bien en retard. Il savait que cela ne servirait à rien de lever la main pour demander à Levi de répéter, ce dernier ne lui répondrant que par un magnifique : " Tu n'avais qu'à écouter, gamin " ou autre. Alors, se penchant lentement, il chuchota à l'oreille de Jean pour lui demander si ce dernier ne pouvait pas lui passer sa feuille le temps qu'il recopie ce qu'il avait manqué. Manque de pot, son professeur l'avait vu et s'avança lentement vers lui, avant de se pencher, créant une ombre sur le bureau de son élève qui ne le vit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il revint droit à sa place qu'il se figea en se retrouver nez à nez avec l'adulte, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne, sentant son souffle sur son visage. Un frisson le prit alors qu'il sursautta violement, manquant de tomber de sa chaise, sous les pouffements du reste de la classe.

La cloche sonna, libérant ainsi les élèves. Eren en fut soulager. Sauvé par le gong. Levi, en revanche, n'était pas du même avis. Alors, se redressant, il donna les devoirs avant de se tourner vers le brun.

-Tu restes ici, j'ai a te parler.

Eren se figea en écarquillant les yeux. Encore une fois, il finissait en colle après les cours. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi que lui et pas cette tête de cheval qui ne faisait que rire ? Fusillant son camarade du regard, Eren souffla sans discrétion alors que la porte se refermait sur le dernier étudiants. Levi, les bras croisaient sur sa poitrine, fixait Eren. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas de grande raison de le coller, si ce n'est le fait qu'il ait parlé. En fait, il avait vu là une occasion de lui parler d'autre chose. De plusieurs choses en vrai.

-Dit moi Eren, tu as vu ton tuteur ce mois-ci ? Demanda dans un premier temps le noiraud en allant derrière son bureau, rangeant un peu ses papiers.

-Heu... oui. En début de mois. Pourquoi ?

Levi ne répondit pas. Il avait demandé cela par simple curiosité. Ou presque.

-Tu lui en as parlé de ton projet d'être historien de l'époque de l'attaque des titans ? Poursuivit-il en revenant devant le bureau de bois, s'y appuyant.

-Oui... mais il s'en fiche un peu à vrai dire. Pour lui, si je veux faire des stages ou autres, je me dois de me débrouiller.

-Il est au courant que les stages sont souvent payants ? Reprit le noiraud en haussant un sourcil face à la stupidité de son tuteur.

Secouant affirmativement la tête, Eren regardait sans comprendre l'adulte. Puis, alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait reprendre sur ce sujet, la questions qui suivit manqua de l'anéantire.

-Qu'est-ce qe tu ressens pour moi ?

Il venait de demander quoi ?! Le noiraud, l'air impassible, voir dur, regarda son élève rougir comme pas permit, ouvrant grand les yeux, jouant les poissons dans l'eau en ouvrant et refermant la bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son n'en sortent. Finalement, il mit sa main devant sa bouche, détournant le regard, sa peau rouge ne semblant pas vouloir changer de couleur. Se levant, l'adulte vint se poster devant le plus jeune, le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux en lui maintenant le visage.

-Répond Eren ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Le brun déglutit bruyement en baffouillant une réponse incompréhensible, sentant une fièvre horrible pointer le bout de son nez.

-Je...

-JEAGER !

Le professeur Ackerman regarda son élève se redresser en sursaut sur sa chaise qui se balança en arrière, manquant de faire tomber son occupant qui regarda autour de lui sans comprendre. Après un moment, Levi vint poser ses mains à plat sur le bureau du plus jeune qui se tourna vers lui, déglutissant.

-Je vois que mon cours semble t'interesser. Donc, vu que tu préfères rêver au lieu d'écouter, tu iras le faire mercredi de quatorze heure à seize heure.

S'éloignant du bureau de son élève, ce dernier souffla en fusillant Jean à ses côtés qui ricanait. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était lamentablement endormi et en plus pour rêver d'une chose aussi... Il n'arrivait même pas à trouver de mot. Pourquoi il avait rêvé de ça ? La fatigue lui était monté à la tête ou quoi ? Lui ? Fantasmant sur son professeur d'histoire-géographie ? Non. Et l'adulte qui lui demande si oui ou non il en est amoureux. Mais franchement...

-Oh, merdeux, tu comptes rester éternellement dans ma classe ou tu vas te bouger le cul à dégager ? J'ai une classe qui attend.

De son regard froid, Levi regard le brun ranger prestement ses affaires, celui-ci n'ayant pas entendu la cloche sonner ni vu ses camarades sortir, avant de disparaître à l'extérieur, lui arrachant un soupire. Bon sang. Entre hier et aujourd'hui, il ne semblait avoir compris encore. Franchement. Ce n'était que le deuxième jour ! Se pinçant l'arrête du nez, il grimaça en entendant sa classe de terminal dans le couloir. Sortant prestement, il les fit rentrer et referma bruyement la porte, montrant par ce geste qu'il n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur. Et heureusement pour lui, ses élèves furent calme et silencieux.


End file.
